Un pasado que no deja amar
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Yo la gran cecilia e echo mi primer yaoi ñaca ñaca trata de una noche en la vida de Kanon y Milo, Kanon ya no puede mas con su pasado y no lo deja amar soy una completa basiura con estos summarys asi que mejor leanlo ustedes es Yaoi lemon es un Kanon x M


Este fanfic esta dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja y cuando digo todas es todas aun que no las conozca (XD) Jejeje, ya si me salio una basura y reverenda cagada pos ahí me dicen -.- tengo el presentimiento se que no lo harán pero ya que Jejeje y comenzamos con este yaoi +.+ mi primer yaoi espero que sean buenotes conmigo (ALEJANDRA: ToT no, no lo lean es un depravación completa una agonía una un... un...CECILIA: ¬¬ A ya cállate puta jejejeje ahora si comenzamos)

UN PASADO QUE NO DEJA AMAR

La noche era fría, su mirada se havia clavado en el hermoso cielo estrellado, no podía dejar de sentir rencor, ira, tristeza, agobio y un millón de sentimientos que le daba el solo recordar sus días en el Cabo Sunion, y luego después de eso vino la pelea de Poseidón el cual pensó que iba a morir, mas Athena se compadeció de el, vino Hades y ahí su sufrió su alma y corazón (N/A: ¬ y también su cuerpo ¿no?) al sentir las Agujas Escarlatas de su amado Milo, de SU Milo, quien ahora duerma al lado de el como un Ángel.

No supo como sucedió, pero el y Milo ahora están juntos, sus hermosos ojos turquesas siempre lo hipnotizaban, siempre lo ponía de buenas y le encantaba besarle, besarle esos labios delgados y finos, dulces como la miel y calidos como el fuego, su piel era su perdición, suave y blanca como el algodón, simple y sencillamente Milo era su todo, su felicidad, su agobio, su amor, su tristeza, su todo, le encantaba hacerle el amor, le fascinaba oír su melodiosa voz gemir su nombre bajo el, Milo le fascinaba, lo amaba hasta la locura, pero su maldito pasado no le dejaba disfrutar los privilegios que el amor le daba.

Una hermosa sensación pudo sentir su mano que estaba sobre la cama cuando una suave piel blanca comienza a hacer movimiento.- ¿Kanon? Mi amor ¿Qué hacer despierto?-.Era la hermosa y melodiosa voz de su amado Milo, había despertado, gira su cabeza hacia el para verlo y sin poderse contener le besa, Milo apenas pudo corresponder el beso, cuando el beso termino Kanon le respondió: -Nada mi vida, nada- -¿todavía te agobia ese pasado mi amor?- -Milo…. No quiero hablar de eso- -No te preocupes amor si no quieres no te obligare- -Milo… te amo- -Yo también mi amor yo también-.

Su ultima palabra fue un susurro que quedo en el aire, cuando Kanon decide comenzar su ritual de besos, como siempre, como todas las noches y como será siempre y para siempre

Milo correspondió a cada uno de los besos que Kanon le daba; abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre Kanon luego las entrelazo en su espalda comenzándose a mover en círculos. Le excitaba que Milo hiciera eso. Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes y sin dejar de besarle lo tumbo ala cama, cogio sus muñecas y las puso aun lado de su cabeza. Bajo lentamente hacia su boca y le beso con pasión y ardor mezclando sus salivas (N/A: XP guacala), jugando con su lengua y mordisqueando una que otra vez su labio inferior. Kanon por su parte forcejada para soltarse de Milo, necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba que fuera de el, necesitaba oírle gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Le miro suplicante y su joven pareja sonrió traviesamente mientras le daba le daba un beso en su miembro sin dejar de soltarle las muñecas.

Le soltó las manos y le quito el pantalón de si pijama y la ropa interior mientras volvía a subir, besando todo su cuerpo , hasta encontrarse con su boca y sus manos buscaban las suyas, pero Kanon fue mas listo y le cogio las suyas con una sola y con la otra le quito los bóxer. Le dio un beso apasionado y le dio la vuelta. Ahora el tenía la iniciativa, comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo (N/A: 0-0 ¿No es necesario que tenga que decirles que ya están desnudos verdad? Jeje), beso parte por parte dejando mordiscos y chupetones por donde besaba; beso, chupo y lamió sus pezones, era encantador oírle gemir.

Con la mano que tenia libre, levanto el delgado cuerpo de Milo y coloco sus caderas sobre sus muslos; Milo volvió a entrelazar sus piernas sobre la espalda de Kanon dispuesto a ser uno con el otra vez. Kanon tomo la misma estrategia que Milo hace unos momentos y comenzó a moverse en círculos cada vez mas bruscos –Hazlo ya…aaaaaaahhhhhhh…Kanon-

Kanon no hizo esperar más a su amado, subió un poco más las caderas de Milo de forma que pudiera penetrarlo más fácilmente y ambos gozaran. Sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación. -¿Estas listo Milo?-

Milo solo arqueo la espalda a modo de respuesta. Subió las caderas y las piernas un poco más. Luego, fue bajando lentamente, mientras Kanon le introducía si pene. Una dolorosa sensación recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gemir, pero el no hizo caso al pequeño grito de Milo y siguió introduciéndoselo poco a poco mientras ayudaba a Milo a bajar su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo introducido paro y levanto a Milo para besarlo apasionadamente.

Le beso bruscamente mientras el pene del Geminiano relazaba pequeños círculos dentro de el. Gimió y araño su espalda, sus respiraciones fueron aumentando cada vez más, los movimientos circulares se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y fueron sustituidos por fuertes y bruscas embestidas. Milo se echo hacia atrás recostándose en la cama y colocando su cabeza en una suave almohada, dejando a Kanon hacer lo que el quiera con su cuerpo. Kanon besaba con frenesí cada rincón de su cuerpo; las embestidas fueron siendo cada vez más bruscas y rápidas que antes.

De repente, noto como se llenaba de el…el dulce escalofrió que sintió recorrer su cuerpo le hizo querer abrazarle, pero Kanon lo rechazo, sonrió y tiro de nueva cuenta a Milo ala cama, beso apasionadamente a Milo para luego tomar su lugar al lado de de este, Milo recostó su cabeza el pecho del Geminiano la cual no tardo en ser rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, le beso en la frente y le susurro – Te amo Milo- y con ello las hermosas turquesas del mencionado se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño, echo una ultima mirada al cielo estrellado antes de dormirse al lado de su amado Milo

**FIN**


End file.
